Olivine's Destined
by Terrance Prescott Barnes
Summary: Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City goes on a journey around the world, discovering new Pokemon from the future....
1. Default Chapter

Just to let you know, this character is being adopted for this story, so don't get all mad b/c I took this gorgeous character and put her into one of my stories!!!!!  
  
The Olivine Destined:  
  
Jasmine singing, "If I can't have you, I'll be single for the rest of my life." She's singing the lyrics to 'Isyss's' single` For the Rest of My Lif`e. She grooves while she's on the shore of Olivine watching her beautiful Steel Pokemon frolic with the local Pokemon. As the breakdown of the song came, she began to breakdance, and spinning and throwing her legs around into the Break Dance Sweep Groove. Suddenly the ground moves in tremendous waves terribly. Jasmine panics to search for her Pokemon, but they are to far away for them to hear her crying voice b/c of this load earthquake. She knows it's not either of her four Steelix. So she hugs the ground to survive as the Earth rips open. She then sees a brand new Pokemon come out of the brinks of the Earth. Not thinking of anything else but the Metal she sees, she instantly says, "Steel." Full of joy but still wondering why this earthquake is going on, she watches the Pokemon move towards the Steelix. With out a conscious warning, the earth stops and Jasmine is jerked directly towards the giant hole in the Earth. She is falling and screaming for her Pokemon but, to only fall and hit jagged brimstones.. 


	2. Jasmine's Quick Thoughts

.....A couple of moments later, her leading Steelix ('Rame'), comes down and holds her in his mouth, while carrying her to the surface. Jasmine then wakes up in the Olivine Hospital, and she begins to talk about the Pokemon she saw that emerged from the ground. Telling every detail, to it's screech, it's language, a possible name, and how it looked. She went on to the doctor, and the doctor calls Prof. Elm, and he tails it on over to Olivine.  
  
After half a week in the bed, Jasmine regains the ability to move painlessly, and goes to see what's happening at the huge crater left at Olivine's Bay.  
  
Prof. Elm is down in the crater looking at all of the tracks this Pokemon has left. All of the equipment sure is helping b/c they are finding data that's transcendental to them all. They finally find a clear picture of this Pokemon on a monitor that has taken in all of this data, and it's a huge skinny anaconda like creature, like an Onix & Steelix. Jasmine is then told to go get her Poke Balls. After she opens all of them, she finds that this brand new Pokemon was in one of those Poke Balls. Everyone stops in amazement, but they are so dumbfounded, it takes a nudge by Jasmine's Steelix to wake them out of it. They just kept wondering why would this Pokemon be in a Poke Ball.  
  
"It's wild, isn't it," asked Prof. Elm?  
  
"It should be," replied Jasmine. "Maybe it just happened to get in one of my balls when the earth quake was going on."  
  
"This is amazing b/c we don't have to do a world wide search for this Pokemon," spoken amazed like by Prof. Elm.  
  
Jasmine then ask one of her Steelix's to ask the Pokemon what's is it's name? Steelix just talks to it, then the Pokemon screeches, Beemronite.  
  
"I haven't mentioned I can talk yet, either," screeches the Beemronite.  
  
"........," everyone is so speechless on the shore.  
  
"Are yall going to say anything," Beemronite say after twenty-seven seconds of silence?  
  
"Well, my name is Jasmine, and sense you happened to get into one of my Poke Balls, then I'm your official Master," replies Jasmine.  
  
"That's fine with me, but don't let any scientists take me away, I just got from the future with this being with blue hair, she happened to catch the only Celebi that was in this time period. The Celebi announced that, we go to leave our time period, and come with it, so all of us future Pokemon left our time to come here with the Celebi and that being. Personally I don't know who the being is, I don't think it never seen me, but I know it knows the Celebi personally, b/c the Celebi mentioned that she got caught by this being & it couldn't do anything." describing what happened, with a humongous screech, Beemronite.  
  
Interrupting, Prof. Elm, "I think that we need to do research, but it doesn't have to be directly on you. Do you mind mating with a couple of Dittos so we can get some baby Beemronites?"  
  
Jasmine kindly replies, "I'll send you some Beemronites after while, I got to get o know this Pokemon first, b/c it chose me."  
  
As the day came to an end, Jasmine and her Pokemon Party trained to get a feel of this Beemronite. She founded that it already knew these abilities: Sharpen, Screech, Scary Face, & Metal Rage (an Un-Official Ability). This Pokemon is very hostile in the art of Poke Battling so she would make this one of her Pokemon that she uses in the Gym. To replace one of the Magnetons she has trained. Later on that evening, Jasmine trained the Beemronite of hers to level 40 and giving it even better Abilities: Flail to replace Scary Face, and Slam to replace Sharpen.  
  
As Jasmine rounds up her Pokemon, Beemronite tells her, "There are numerous Pokemon that came with me, the complete set of Eevee evolutions, more and more Steel types, and hella more Pokemon came with me and that Celebi. There are even more Beemronites, but knowing them, they are somewhere where I cannot find them. Also to let you know, I was taught to talk like a human, from a special Pokemon Master named Sharissa, she had to teach me and get me away from my parents in order to teach me the human English language, it was so amazing b/c if some Pokemon can speak the HEL then humans can find out even more secrets about Pokemon. If you want to have a Pokemon that can speak the HEL, then you must breed it, and teach it continuously when it hatches, keep it from any contact with other Pokemon. Take care of it as if it's your own child. Start it off by teaching it, it's real name, it's Pokemon name if you don't know what I'm talking about. It doesn't matter if you teach it to say it's name, just as long as either of it's parents doesn't teach it it's name. B/C they will only speak its Pokemon native language. If you can get it to pay attention and get it to learn it's name from you, then it will speak the human language forever, but it will still recognize any Native Pokemon Language."  
  
"That's cool, so, you can even teach a Magnemite the HEL (human English language)?" responds Jasmine.  
  
"Sure can, it's all in the directions I told you," screeches Beemronite.  
  
She finally put him up for the day, and she went home to the Light House, and watched her Ampharos frolic with the Nintendo Gamecube...... 


	3. Jasmine's LIFE

...the next day, Jasmine re-assumed a normal gym Leader's life. She first ate breakfast, with her friends in the Lighthouse, while playing some good ole SSBM. After eating her Berrie Kix & winning a couple of matches, she visits her Gym to see a line of trainers. Among that line, Gym Leaders from Kanto & Johto were there. Misty was first in line, Lt. Surge following, and Whitney was there too. After she did the thirty-eight Gym matches with the official trainers, she could finally see what Misty and 'em wanted. They asked to see the Beemronite, b/c they too also had Pokemon from the future. With out hesitation Jasmine pulls it out and shows them.  
  
In amazement, they couldn't believe it, Beemronite is so long and powerful like Onix & Steelix, but it's so skinny it's like an Arbok. With humongous fangs protruding from its mouth, Beemronite greets everyone in the Gym. He shakes his long tentacle like scales that lengthen out from his sides. His eyes are all black and in the shape of ovals. His tail is like a spear, a jagged spear, made into miraculous patterns and with a significant symbol on the tip of it. It has thirty segments made of thick hollow rings of pure steel and hung together by tendons and organs, basically flesh. His tongue is in the shape of a rectangle and it's hot orange encrypted with symbols. Its movement is similar to Onix & Steelix slithering movements. It's shorter than them but is more fast and capable of maneuvering through ridiculous abilities, that Onix & Steelix can't doge. This Pokemon fascinates everyone but no one knows his secrets. So Jasmine decides to mate Beemronite with a couple of dittos that she stores in her box.  
  
After weeks of gym Leading, SSBM matches & tournaments, scaling the planet, visiting Gyms, participating in the Pokemon League, catching and training Pokemon, Jasmine finally hatches several Beemronites. She calls up Prof. Elm and tells him, that her Delibird is sending him 11 Beemronites. Most of them have been hatched, and a few of them speak the HEL.  
  
After Prof. Elm & Oak run tests on this Pokemon they figure its stats: 2 Special Attack 1 Special Defense 2 Hit Points 2 Speed 2 Power 3 Defense  
  
Beemronites Ability pattern: Metal Rage (Un-Official Ability) Screech Scary Face Sharpen 30 Slam Flail Iron Tail Crunch Bombress (Un-Official Ability) HM 1-7  
  
Beemronites Locations: Safari Zone Mt. Mortar Cianwood Dark Cave Mt. Silver Unknown Dungeon Lavender Vermilion Mt. Moon  
  
After the scientists are complete with more in-depth research, they find more Pokemon that came from the future with Beemronite, but can't find the girl that has done this tremendous feat.  
  
Getting back to Jasmine, while the international Pokemon League is arriving, Gym Leaders are suspected to be training their Pokemon personally b/c all of the trainers that have collected the 16 Badges of Kanto and Johto are suspected to be in the International Pokemon League. Sense Gym Leaders can't participate in giving out Badges at this time, they can really do whatever. Jasmine decides to go Black, to see what's happening down there.  
  
Arriving at Black, Jasmine surfs on her Beemronite and arriving at Gligar Isle, she soon sees a shiny round thing floating with in the trees of the Gligar Coast. She can't make it out, so she sends her Magneton up to the treetops to hit it with a Thunder Bolt. This ball of shiny stuff forms into a shadowy figure but maintains its glossiness, and attacks Jasmine directly. The Magneton she has instantly stands guard, and absorbs the power that is sent towards Jasmine. Jasmine commands her Magneton to do a Zap Cannon, and it hits directly but doesn't cause enough damage to stop this things movements. She thinks it's metal, but then she thinks it is a ghost. So she brings her Charmeleon out to do a Fire Punch, and sure enough the thing is weakened, "So it's a Pokemon." Jasmine immediately knows, it's a mix between Ghost & Steel. She throws an Ultra ball to it, and it smacks it away, and digs underground for cover. She calls forth 'Rame' and tells him to chase and bring it back to her. After moments of waiting, she brings her other Steelix & Beemronite out so they can help 'Rame'. She still waits amongst the glow of the moon for a good four hours, and then they come out of the ocean handling this Pokemon. She has her Charmeleon beside her, so the three anacondas throw this Pokemon to Jasmine. She picks up the Ultra Ball that she used earlier and re attempts this capture. Sure enough this thing has no energy left, so it surrenders and Jasmine just picked up one of those future Pokemon...... 


	4. Jasmine's Discovery 4

Jasmine is so astounding in this discovery, she rushes straight forward to the nearest Poke` Center to heal all of her Pokemon. She puts one of her Magnetons into her Steel Box. She then go back to the beach and calls forth all of her Pokemon. The Magneton, Charmeleon, the 2 Steelix, and her Beemronite & the new Pokemon she caught.  
  
Jasmine, "Beemronite, so what is this Pokemon." Beemronite, "You betta ask him, all Ghost Pokemon can talk, if you didn't know JASMINE!!" Jasmine, "Aye dude, what's your name?" Ghoss, "Trash." Jasmine, "That's what your breath smells like. What's your name, and don't give me any bullish this time?" Ghoss, "What's it to you?" Jasmine, "Charmeleon, do a powerful Fire Punch for me."  
  
The Fire Punch, w/o hesitation from Charmeleon, hits Ghoss. Ghoss is knocked out, and Jasmine brings him back with an item. For some reason, Ghoss is acting nastily towards Jasmine & the rest of her Pokemon.  
  
Jasmine, "Again with this question, what is your name?" Ghoss, "I'm Ghoss, Pokemon #292, Ghost/Steel typed Pokemon, bad in the beginning as you all can see, always talk generously even if I'm mean all the time, and how did I get here?" Beemronite, "Dude, you are so lame." Jasmine, "Stop Beemronite. Ghoss, you came here with that Blue haired girl or dude, do you remember that?" Ghoss, "I don't remember a thing, except that I can't get back into the Linear of the Ages." Jasmine, "What is that?" Ghoss, "A lil' skinny 40 ft. hole, created by Ghost Pokemon and housed by Ghost Pokemon. I can't find it, do to the fact, that this isn't the same Gligar Isle I was at home a while ago. It was around this beach but, then it wouldn't show up, no matter how many times, I chanted the Ghost Lyric." Jasmine, "I don't mean to be heart breaking but, you ain't at home now." Ghoss, "Girl, you are so childish, I already know that, that's just common sense, I can't believe you are going to be my master." Jasmine, "I'm childish, boy get a life, in fact you are going to start one, b/c training is in session. Follow your fellow party b/c the evening training is about to start, before I contact Prof. Oak."  
  
Of course 'Rame' shows the ropes, of to nights training, so everyone, including Beemronite will have trouble running the 16 mile course that is ran every night. Jasmine its in the brush looking at her Pokemon run the nightly course around the lil' area of Gligar Isle. She speculates the movements of every Pokemon she has out. 'Rame' is in the lead, followed by Magneton 'Jet', Steelix, Beemronite, Charmeleon, and Ghoss. Yelling to Ghoss, "the whole time, you need to keep up or you'll run an extra five laps." Training is complete tonight, Ghoss has a lil' teaching in store for him. As she contacts Prof. Oak, he is astounded by this miraculous discovery. He then tells her to meet him, at the Northern Gligar Isle Poke Center. Jasmine declines the rendezvous point and asks him to meet her at Black City in a couple of days. She plans on catching more mysterious future Pokemon. So Prof. Oak quickly agrees. Jasmine, then gathers her Pokemon, and lets Ghoss do those five extra laps he's doing oh so well.  
  
She begins to venture to the Fountain Hotel along the coast, some odd four miles away, while courting Ghoss on her shoulders. He's commencing the REM while Jasmine sings a song to him. She continues her walk to the Fountain Hotel to find that she's the special guest of the night. A Gym Leader from Johto gets special rooms, even if he or she doesn't have reservations. So Jasmine obliges with this event, and sits her Pokemon in her bag. Walks up to her room, to change clothes and go to the Ball Rooms for the festivities.  
  
Trainers of all kinds are waiting for Jasmine's arrival, so when she finally gets there, they should all bomb rush her, with questions and battles, and prizes, and gifts, and words, and praises. Jasmine is astounding by this huge welcome. She has been set up ten consecutive matches and given numerous gifts, all in the first three minutes. Before she does anything else, she gets to the podium to announce the findings of some future Pokemon.  
  
THE SPEECH: Yall are so pleasurable tonight, looking like top trainers and courting beautiful Pokemon of all types. Especially the girl that just caught a Moltres, I can't wait to battle you tonight. Getting to my point, I have made discoveries of two Pokemon. Pokemon named Beemronite & Ghoss. They have told me, that they came from the future with a girl with blue hair. It's to my understanding that she caught a Celebi and used it's Time Traveling abilities to get these Pokemon. They, Beemronite & Ghoss, tells me that there are even more Pokemon than suspected. Even the girl brought numerous Legendary Pokemon with her, even more Mewtwos. Now, I'm about to show and discuss my two future Pokemon, Beemronite & Ghoss.  
  
She opens the Poke Balls that contain those two Pokemon. Beemronite and Ghoss covers nearly the whole stage, while greeting everyone in the entire Ball Room.  
  
BACK TO THE SPEECH: These are Pokemon #311 & #292, to my understanding. I have been training Beemronite for about two weeks, and I just caught Ghoss an hour ago. They are magnificent Pokemon. I will be using these two in my battles against my ten competitors tonight, also Charmeleon, Steelix, Magneton, and my other Steelix. This concludes this lil' information, so lets commence this party. Are yall having fun?  
  
The crowd replies, "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jasmine leaves the stage, and three-ppl walk through the Ball Room doors..... 


	5. Jasmine's Giving Away of Mineral Badges ...

Jasmine, "Who are they? I have never felt a presence like that sense Gary from Pallet Town battled me for the Mineral Badge."  
  
The three people are two boys and a female; they walk through the Ball Room doors with two Sandshrews while they are conversation about earlier today. Jasmine is the first to walk up to them.  
  
Jasmine, "My name is Jasmine of Olivine, the Olivine Gym Leader. It's nice to meet a wonderful trainer as so, can I get all of your names?" Black Boy, "Nice to meet and greet you, my name is TPB, short for Terrance Presscott Barnes, growing Pokemon Master, allow me to introduce you to my two students. Say hi to Crush & Farrah of World City down in the Black Continent. Greet yourselves." Crush, "Hi, the names Crush, Fighting Master of World City." Farrah, "Hi, every one knows me by, Farrah from World City, I master in Electric Pokemon, hopefully I will be able to take over Lt. Surge's Gym in Vermilion after he retires." Jasmine, "It's real nice to meet yall, it feels like an eternity sense I have felt trainers like yall, but what I'm astounded by are those two Sandshrews of yalls." TPB, "Oh these big things, they are Sandrock & Delicious, greet Jasmine." Sandrock & Delicious, "It's good to meet you, our trainers have been discussing battling you, they were looking forward to battling you in Olivine, but sense you are available for matches, then we must battle for that Mineral Badge, will you?" Jasmine, of course are yall that eager, I can get to yall privately after my ten scheduled matches with the people that are standing around us." Crush, "That's fantastic, in this rate, we'll be able to get into the Indigo Plateau by the next time Pokemon League starts." Farrah, "D*mn right, we need to get a move on." Jasmine, and by the way, I'll have to go get my Gym Pokemon before battling yall so wait patiently and allow me finish the learning battlers in this ball room."  
  
All of Jasmine's previous battles were exciting but not as enticing as the one when she battled the girl with the Moltres. With most of her Pokemon being Steel typed, she had a disadvantage so using them meant instant death, so she used Charmeleon to take on Moltres, the battle was neck to neck, and when Charmeleon took the loss, she wasn't upset. She gave up the Mineral Badge to the lil' girl like she promised; and she went to go prepare for the battle with TPB, Crush, & Farrah. She got her Gym Pokemon: (from lowest level to highest) Magnemite, Magnemite, Magneton, Forretress, Skarmory, and Steelix. They were at least Level 40 or higher, she announced to the ball room, that she would be battling TPB, Crush, & Farrah in a matter of moments, the battle will take place outside, because of her very heavy weighted Steel Gym Pokemon. They were trained in a different way from her other Pokemon.  
  
Seven minutes later, a good two miles away from the Fountain Hotel, Jasmine fought TPB, Crush, & Farrah..  
  
Jasmine VS. TPB Pokemon Matching Magnemite VS. Jigglypuff Magnemite VS. Magmar Magneton VS. Magneton Forretress VS. Cleffa Skarmory VS. Qrarveon (the Ghost Eevee Evolution) & Steelix VS. Onix  
  
With the match obviously being in Jasmine's hand, it wasn't easy for any of the battlers. All of TPB's Pokemon had Fire type moves also with Recovery and other type of moves. He is a good trainer that was noticed by everyone criticizing the battle. Jasmine lost after Steelix took a nasty Flame Splurge from Onix, Steelix was doing Crunch also combines with an Iron Tail attack, a very hard to train combination, but Jasmine teached it to her Gym Steelix. It's too bad her Steelix missed the over whelming powerful attack, if it would've connected, surely TPB wouldn't of gotten that Mineral Badge that night.  
  
After five minutes of revitalizing the three falling Pokemon in her party, it was Crush's turn, he was very eager, to have this huge opportunity to get another badge. He couldn't watch or listen to the battle that took before him; neither him nor Farrah could do anything to get a peak at the battle. So, Crush was in charge of the two Sandshrews, Sandrock and Delicious. 


	6. Jasmine's Giving Away of Mineral Badges ...

Sandrock & Delicious, the two talking Sandshrews that were displayed by TPB, Crush, & Farrah; were now up to display their battling prowess against Jasmine's Gym Pokemon.  
  
Jasmine VS. Crush: Pokemon Matching: Magnemite VS. Hitmontop, Magnemite VS. Hitmontop, Magneton VS. Primeape, Forrestress VS. Fearow, Skarmory VS. Chansey, & Steelix VS. Hitmontop,  
  
Talking about some crazy Pokemon from a Growing Fighting Master, Jasmine has her hands full in this battle. She had trouble with all three Hitmontops even though she paralyzed them all, that weren't enough to stop the Triple Kick attack they can learn oh so well. Unfortunately, Crush's Primeape isn't as powerful as needed; her attack is way below normal so she couldn't take the Magneton out to win the battle. Jasmine defeated Crush's Primeape, Fearow, and Chansey (barely, by one HP), but; it all lied on Steelix against Hitmontop. Crush's last Hitmontop was trained special to take on all Pokemon, his attacks were so: Mach Punch, Mega Kick, Counter, & Ghost Chime (a new Pokemon technique that is now permeable to certain Pokemon b/c of that blue haired girl). Ghost Chime allowed a Pokemon to cast "Triple", so they would perform their next move thrice (3 times). Sense Counter is eligible to hit any Pokemon type; this Fighting Type Pokemon could defeat a Ghost Type Pokemon. Jasmine didn't underestimate Crush, she new sense TPB had a very diverse party with numerous Typed Attacks; Crush would have an alternate battling skill of his own. She had never heard of the Ghost Chime until now, and Ghoss didn't even mention it to her. She gave the Mineral Badge up to Crush, and congratulated him, she asked where did he get that Hitmontop from, he told her that TPB help conceive it for him.  
  
Jasmine, "TPB is a Pokemon Hatcher?" Crush, "All the time, that's why his Pokemon are so diverse, he'll kindly get his Pokemon acquainted so that they will conceive an egg. Right now he has over 30 eggs in his boxes, sense he is limited with Pokemon, he only trains his 12 favorite and the Sunflora he just Evolved." Jasmine, "Interesting, I have never heard of this fella, I gotta contact Prof. Oak & Elm." Crush interrupting, "Naw, we aren't telling him a thing, TPB keeps that a secret with trainers only, if scientists had all that knowledge they could had Pokemon with 4 different typed attacks, but they don't." Jasmine, "I see he want know, until I can get in touch with him, when yall are not around," joking and laughing. Crush, "This isn't a joke, he hatched me this incredibly special Hitmontop with Mach Punch and Mega Kick, & Ghost Chime 4 weeks ago. I would never allow anybody to go mess up a good thing." Jasmine, How does he give the eggs away? Does he market them or trade them?" Crush, "Anyway, if you complement him on his Sandshrews which I- swapped-out-at-the-last-minute-because-of-smart-reasons. He'll give you an egg for free, but you have to say something he hasn't heard yet." Jasmine, "Oh, I'll say something smart, and I thought you were going to use those Sandshrews?" Crush, "Naw, I gave them to Farrah, she can use them better than me, and uses them like TPB. You better watch out, she is the type of trainer that will make you re-arrange your battling actions. Especially when she uses her `Level 51 Rwoleb` (new Pokemon)." Jasmine, "It must be one of those future Pokemon." Crush, "Sure is, shall I go get her and tell her to prepare for battle?" Jasmine, "Yeah, why wait?"  
  
..... 


End file.
